United States
The is a federal situated mostly in central . It has an interest in Koko Hekmatyar's activities and thus she is currently being monitored by the CIA. Other American intelligence agencies and branches of the armed forces have varying degrees of involvement with her activities. Two of Koko's squad members, Lehm and Wiley, are American while another worked undercover for the CIA. Although HCLI itself is implied to be headquartered in the United StatesChapter 61, it is outside of Koko and her brother Kasper's respective territories. Agencies Central Intelligence Agency The or CIA is the United States government's overall international that closely tracked Koko Hekmatyar. Defense Intelligence Agency The '''or '''DIA is a federal international intelligence agency specializing in defense and military intelligence. The DIA would push Japanese Intelligence to create the SR Unit during the Cold War. Federal Bureau of Investigation The '''or '''FBI is a federal agency under the Department of Justice that investigates federal crimes and those that pass through state lines. It also possesses its own internal intelligence agency. The FBI blacklisted Koko Hekmatyar and Wiley. National Security Agency The or NSA is a cryptologic intelligence agency of the responsible for homeland intelligence and cyber intelligence, as well as protecting U.S. government communications and information systems. After turning on the SR Unit, Yosuke Hinoki became an advisor to the NSA, facilitated by his relocation to The Bahamas. Military United States Army The is the largest branch of the responsible for land-based military operations. It is the largest and oldest established branch of the U.S. military. Prior to joining Delta Force Wiley was a member of the , which was deployed to Iraq as part of the . 3rd Special Operations Group, Wide Range Communications Platoon The 3rd Special Operations Group, Wide Range Communications Platoon was an experiment to create an all-female unit. Hex was recruited into it and resigned from the military after the unit was disbanded for political reasons. Delta Force , formerly known as 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (1st SFOD-D), is one of the United States' secretive tier-one counter-terrorism and s. Lehm was previously an officer in Delta Force during the , as were Echo, Arkin, and Howe. Wiley was so impressed by their example during the raid on an Iraqi factory during the Gulf War that he was inspired to successfully join. United States Navy The is the naval branch of the United States Armed Forces. The Navy SEALs are the Navy's special operations teams, with Night Nine (Alpha Platoon, SEAL Team 9) nearly surrounding Koko's team during their abduction of Leyla Ibrahim Faiza from Camp No. United States Marine Corps The is the primary amphibious force of the United States Armed Forces and falls under the Department of the Navy. George Black was to have become a Marine after graduating from the but sustained a back injury which ended his military carer.Chapter 42 Scarecrow later arranged for the Marine Corps to send a group of Marine Special Operations Command operatives (often referred to as Marine Raiders), to retrieve Dragan Nikolaevich after he agreed to Koko's $5 million price tag, the amount of Dragan's reward. In the anime, the unit is instead named "Last Spurt."Episode 10 A fireteam of Marines stationed at Guantanamo Bay Naval Base (GITMO) was ambushed by Koko's team and detained during the kidnapping of Leyla Ibrahim Faiza, and were quickly rescued by Night Nine. In Episode 23, a Marine Corps Security Forces Fleet Anti-terrorism Security Team (FAST) unit attached to the US Navy's 6th Fleet, 68th Task Force, rescues George Black from a group called the "New Dawn Front" in North Africa after a setup by Koko. References Category:United States